Hate and Love
by Cafe Negro
Summary: La última carta de El Joker puede demostrar que no es tan malo y egoísta como parece, "Los únicos sentimiento que no se deforman con el paso del tiempo y de las épocas son el odio y el amor".


**"Los únicos sentimientos que no se deforman con el paso del tiempo ni de las épocas son el odio y el amor."**

Ella me ama y yo la aborrezco, sé que es una mala frase para comenzar una historia pero no hay mejor frase que describa nuestra vida juntos que esa.

Según aquellas personas que se autodenominan como cuerdos estoy loco, soy un peligroso psicópata obsesionado con el caos y la destrucción, un villano con complejos autodestructivos. La sociedad me llama de muchas formas, yo lo llamo salvación, y ella me entiende. ¿Que quien es ella? Ella es Harley Quinn, una mujer insoportablemente tierna, me da asco de vez en cuando y no tengo problemas en hacérselo saber. La detesto, la odio, la aborrezco tanto. Siempre tan despistada y alborotada, tan torpe, arruina todos mis planes para "salvar" al mundo. Es por eso que la necesito.

Estoy seguro que en sus mentes estables apegadas a la realidad y la lógica esto no tiene sentido. Tal vez sea cierto eso de que estoy loco, lo creo en esos momentos en donde le hago el amor con tanto odio acumulado que solo pienso en matarla lentamente mientras gime mi nombre. Como hace esa mujer para sacarme de mis casillas. ¡Maldita!

Siempre encontraba alguna forma para joderme el día, con sus preguntas sin coherencia, ella siempre tan sentimental. Tan despistada, tan imperfecta. Aun no comprendo la falta de autocontrol que solo aparecía con ella. Siempre rindiéndome ante mis más bajos instintos para después recobrar lo que me quedara de cordura y desaparecer de allí, a veces solo días, otras meses y años. Pero siempre regresaba y siempre ella estaba ahí, esperando. Ya se había convertido en una rutina tortuosa, tan anormal para la sociedad, pero muy en el fondo ambos sabíamos que era nuestra extraña forma de demostrar nuestros sentimientos. Siempre quise haberle dado más de lo que le di, siempre quise haberle podido decir "te quiero, te necesito" o tal vez "no te vayas".

Ella se sentía utilizada, yo lo sabía. Pero esa noche algo cambiaria para siempre. Estaba en mi departamento, ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo allí conmigo, era un completo fastidio. Ese día le fui totalmente indiferente, me dolía ver como intentaba llamar mi atención con patéticos juegos o adivinanzas, y ver como su sonrisa desaparecía y se opacaba cada vez más.

\- ¿Ya no me quieres? - me dijo finalmente con un gracioso puchero en el rostro.

\- ¿Sentimientos? Patético - dije sin despegar mi vista de los papeles que revisaba.

\- ¡Mírame! - gritó, su voz resonó en la habitación y tenía un sonido diferente, era dolor.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención, tal vez antes no lo hubiera hecho pero algo me impulso.

\- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres - dijo finalmente.

\- No te quiero - le dije. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus hermosos ojos, me dio un beso frio en la frente, camino hasta la puerta y tomo la manija de la puerta entre sus delicados dedos, cuando disponía a irse sentí un calor intenso en el estómago, era algo que sentía solo cuando estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez.

\- Espera ¿Qué haces? - Dije sin emoción alguna.

No respondió, solo se quedó allí. De pie, con una mano en la manija de la puerta y la otra apretando los nudillos, se veía tan frágil en ese momento. Me acerqué lentamente, ella no se movió ni un poco, podía notar el nerviosismo que generaba mi presencia tan cerca de ella, y la abracé por la espalda, son contadas las veces en las que demuestro afecto de esa forma, adoraba el olor de sus cabellos, su contextura tan delgada, el aroma de su piel, el tacto de mis dedos en su cintura. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurre - Quédate, múdate conmigo - sentí su cuerpo temblar y sus piernas flaquear. Tal vez no sea lo que ella estaba esperando pero fue suficiente para demostrarle que quizás algún día pueda quererla tanto como ella a mí.

Lo que vino después es otra historia, ella me apoyaba en mi misión de destruir a Batman, siempre perdíamos pero no nos rendíamos, al día siguiente lo volvíamos a intentar, su optimismo me ayudaba de vez en cuando.

Volviendo al tema, se estarán preguntando el porqué de esta carta. Bueno tal vez esto si tenga lógica para ustedes, o tal vez no. Estoy en una cabaña en algún lugar a las afueras de Gotham City, tengo a un Batman sin vida en el sótano, era más divertido cuando respiraba y arruinaba mis hazañas, podría arriesgarme a decir que hasta lo apreciaba y eso, lástima que él no está aquí para verse derrotado, se lo merecía. La policía no tardará en llegar, y ¿cómo lo sé? Pues yo mismo los llame.

¿Que salió mal? Teníamos el plan perfecto, una carnada, un héroe queriendo salvar a todos, una emboscada y todo habría acabado. Una noche antes habíamos estado celebrando por el triunfo de "nuestro último golpe". Sea cual sea el resultado, era el último. Después de eso desapareceríamos a gastar nuestro dinero en algún país lejano, solo nosotros dos.

En estos últimos años al lado de ella ya había aceptado el hecho de que si estuviera condenado a pasar la eternidad al lado de alguien, quizás la escogería a ella. Tal vez no sea lo más romántico que pueda decirse a una dama pero ella entendía que aquellas extrañas y espontaneas ocasiones en las que algo relativamente "tierno" salía de mi boca, eran de apreciarse.

Esa noche hicimos el amor como nunca, y por primera vez en lo que llevábamos juntos me había quedado a dormir. Nunca lo hacía aunque ella me lo rogara un sin fin de veces. Debí haberlo hecho.

Con ella entre mis brazos durmiendo tan plácidamente, me puse a rememorar todos nuestros momentos juntos, todas las veces que fallamos y nos atraparon, las veces que escapamos de prisión y las pocas veces donde me sentía a gusto con ella. La odio más que a mi vida. Había tomado la decisión que después de nuestra última hazaña le pediría que se vaya conmigo a algún lugar lejos de Gotham, lejos de Batman, lejos de todo. Ahora si llámenme loco.

¿Bueno en que estaba? Ah cierto, el "gran golpe", todo salía como lo planeado, una distracción, la carnada, Batman frente a mí y listo, pero algo salió mal. El cielo lloraba, ella lloraba aún viva entre mis brazos. Lo último que me dijo fue "No todo salió como planeamos pastelito, sé que lo arruiné, no volverá a pasar lo prometo" y murió.

Yo seguía aferrado a su cuerpo ya sin vida, maldito seas Batman.

Con ella se fueron todos mis planes, ella se llevó todo de mí. No volví a sonreír, sin ella ya nada tenía sentido.

Sin ella la vida se volvió tan triste, tan solitaria, tan vacía, el departamento se volvió tan enorme y yo tan pequeño. Todo perdió sentido en mí. Deje de causar disturbios y caos por algunos años. Despertar, comer dormir, en eso se basaban mis días. Todos iguales. Perdí mi siniestro sentido del humor, cada rincón de esta pocilga, al cual alguna vez llame hogar, me recuerda a ella. Ella se encargaba de mantenerlo limpio siempre, de adornar la habitación con estúpidos muñequitos. Cuanta falta me hacía.

Solo en mi departamento, el que compartía con ella, sentado en la cama donde hicimos el amor por última vez. Me di cuenta que la única forma de sentirme mejor, aunque sea un poco era eliminando al causante de todo esto, matar a Batman.

Sé que ya lo he intentado muchas veces pero esta vez sería distinto, nada de bromas, nada de reflectores ni de escenarios extraordinarios, nada de un plan elaborado, nada de un "gran golpe" solo fría venganza.

Tengo la satisfacción enorme de haberlo matado a golpes y que lo último que saliera de su repugnante boca sean palabras de disculpas por haberla matado.

Afuera ya se escuchan las sirenas de la policía, en cualquier momento entraran y después de unir los puntos me darán la máxima sanción, la muerte.

Matar al símbolo de la justicia de una ciudad no es algo que pase muy a menudo.

Esta historia no tuvo un final feliz, ni para Batman, ni para ella, ni para mí.

 **...**

\- Entonces esta es la carta que escribía cuando lo encontraron en aquella cabaña? - Dice una mujer con bata blanca.

\- Si, el juez decidió que mayor castigo era dejarlo vivir con sus demonios, por eso lo encerraron aquí - Dice un hombre con bata blanca - ahora tendrás tu primera sesión con él, ten mucho cuidado, es un verdadero psicópata y tú eres nueva aquí. Aunque el Joker ya no es lo que era antes, perdió su propósito, ahora es una inofensiva cucaracha.

\- No te preocupes sabré como manejarlo.

\- Bueno señorita, la dejo con él. Disculpe, una última pregunta, ¿cuál era su apellido?

\- Fordth, pero los amigos me dicen Harley.

 **FIN**


End file.
